


King's Maker Drabbles

by larissita



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissita/pseuds/larissita
Summary: 1. A little drabble about Dandelion's death.The other drabbles will come later
Kudos: 16





	King's Maker Drabbles

Dandelion Goldenleonard had been kind and soft. All things warm and beautiful had died with him. Petals of flowers had broken and fallen as his body was pushed from a window and crashed down on the ground. The body had fallen and broken into pieces, a glass figurine shattering. And a light so beautiful had faded, darkness forever taking over what had been nothing but smiles.

A jealous king had killed Dandelion Goldenleonard. What a stupid king. And Wolfgang had run to his brother's body to cry the death too soon arrived. What a stupid king. Unknown to him, he had unfold destiny, pushing the heir and future king to strike harder. What a stupid king. He had taken away the only thing his heir cared for. What a stupid king. He had taken away a light Wolfgang wasn't ready hurt. What a stupid king. He had taken the last barrier, now, every drop of fury would be felt. What a stupid king. He had just signed his death.


End file.
